Thunderstorm
by paper.creations
Summary: A big person, clad in a black raincoat, shoulders hunched menacingly, sharp looking object clutched in hand. I had plowed into a murderer!-Bella takes a detour through the park when her truck stalls, and she runs into Edward, who she mistakes as a killer


**_Author's Note:_** I wrote this...just because. Fair warning, the ending is weak. But everyone should be entilted to one bad ending, and god dammit, my time is now. I'll take a mulligan on it, or whatever that is. Ughn, weird mood. So, I was on a writing binge last night, and this was one of the by-products. But I must say, I like it. Oodles of fun to write.

I owe In the Dark readers a sequel, Connections readers a finale and Hawaii readers an appology for the uber-long wait. But, I'm not in the mood to. Actually, I'm in the mood for some chocolate... -runs off to find the aero bars-

* * *

_Goodness gracious, Bella, what have you gotten yourself into_? I thought to myself as I drew my jacket a little closer to my body, and hunched over more, trying to keep the rain from making its way into my hood.

I stumbled a little as I made my way through the trail, cursing myself at letting it come to this extreme situation. I had decided to work overtime at the bookstore, finally leaving at nine o'clock, but with daylight savings, it seemed like it was eleven. It was raining heavily – like someone had scooped up all the water in the Pacific and decided to dump it unceremoniously onto the Olympic Peninsula. Then, after driving only _six_ miles, my crappy old truck gave out, and my lack of a cell phone left me walking home through the back trails of the monster of a park that separated the urban area of town from the suburban one.

_I could die in here_, I thought fleetingly as something that sounded large flew overhead, causing my heart to pick up its pace double-time and a nasty shock to rush down to my toes. I had read articles – recommended reading from my father, Mr. Police Chief – about civilians that had _died_ in this very park a couple months ago. The murderer would hide in the bushes, and when some poor person would get to close – _bam!_ – he would jump at them with his knife.

'Don't wander through the park after hours, Bells.' Don't worry, I had told my father after his rant about my safety. Why on earth would I go through the park late at night and alone, had been my counter-argument. But here I was, risking life and limb just to get home.

_I should have stayed in the truck_, I pouted, edging away from suspicious shrubbery. Maybe it had just been out of gas? I should have waited for someone to stop and help me. That would have been far better than this.

Thunder cracked overhead, and the rain decided to fall harder, surely possessing the desire to leave bruises on my body where it pelted me.

I was done with being scared, wet and cold, so I turned around, planning to reverse my trek and sit in my truck until somebody saved me. Unfortunately, a very solid person was blocking my way.

The hit had enough force to almost knock the breath out of me, but I held onto it while I fell ass-first into a mud puddle. I glared up at what I hit, but the angry stare melted into a terrified look when I saw what I ran into.

A big person, clad in a black raincoat, shoulders hunched menacingly, sharp looking object clutched in hand. Shit, I had _plowed_ into a _murderer_!

I scuttled backwards, desperate to get away. He took a step forward when a terrifyingly loud – albeit rather tinny - bear's roar echoed across the park, causing my heart to freeze in its place.

Finally finding the muscles to do so, I lurched to my feet and took off at a rather clumsy sprint in the opposite direction of the murderer with the bear roar.

"Wait!" A distorted voice yelled, and suddenly iron-like arms encircled me, causing me to stop. He had caught me. Curse my genealogy, with its lack of speed!

"Let me go!" I hissed, missing the air to say it any louder. I kicked and wriggled, but he held firm.

"I won't hurt you," he promised, but I just swung my legs harder, barely missing his knee.

"I bet you say that to all your victims!" I cried, finally connecting with his shin. He dropped me, and held up his hands in defeat.

"I'm not a rapist or whatever you think I am," Rapist! I hadn't even considered that possibility. Screw this; I am _never_ leaving my apartment again. Ever. "My brother, Emmett, thought it would be funny to program my phone so it did a bear roar whenever he called."

His right arm extended slightly, and the failing light lit up the knife-like object enough so I could see that it was, in fact, not a killing weapon, but a shiny silver cell phone. Well, I be damned.

"Then why were you following me, and why did you attack me when I ran away?" I demanded, keeping a good five feet between us the entire time. My sprint had caused my hood to slip, letting bone-chilling rainwater to slide down the back of my shirt and freeze me to the core.

"I was following you because you dropped this," He said, pulling a water-damaged copy of _The Tempest_ out of his raincoat. My book! It must have fallen out of my bag…

"And the uncalled for attacking?"

"I didn't want you to think there was some evil-doer in the park." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in a bashful sort of way.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." I complained.

"I'm extremely sorry about that." He said, and I heaved a sigh, running out of reasons to stay angry at the good-hearted person. Even though the poor play was ruined, he _had_ tried to return it to me.

"Thanks for saving my book." I said, tucking it away safety into my bag.

"No problem."

"I'm Bella," I said, sticking out my hand to shake his as a sign that I trusted him enough to think he wouldn't attack me once he had skin-contact.

He shook my hand, "I'm Edward." I couldn't make out his face, but he had a voice that made me relax for some unknown reason. "Why are you out here alone?" He asked, sounding concerned. The wind was picking up, threatening to steal away the sound of his voice.

"My car broke down." I shouted over the gale-force winds. He said something, but true to its threat, the wind stole the consonants from his lips. I signaled that I couldn't hear him and he leaned forward, finally giving me a peek at what he looked like. Green eyes, red-brown hair, beautifully structured facial features. Gorgeous, if I do say so myself.

"Do you need a ride home?" He repeated into my ear, his cheek just brushing my own. I felt a blush burn bright on my face, and I nodded.

"Yes, please."

He led me back through the trail, and we finally ended up a shiny silver car with the little Volvo sign on the front of the car. Weren't Volvo's the nice ones?

Edward opened the passenger side door for me and then walked around to slide into the driver's seat. Leather seats, fancy sound system, expensive looking cell phone – yep, he definitely had a good upbringing.

"Do you want me to take you to your car, or to your home?" He asked. I should have said car, because the poor thing was alone and broken in the storm, but the lure of my warm bed and my room mate's special hot chocolate was too much.

"Home please." I requested, giving him the address to my apartment building.

It was then that I realized what a bad idea it was to let the man I had thought was a murderer drive me home.

Too late, by the time I wanted to retract the request, we were half way home. Half way there in under two minutes…

"How fast are you driving?" I exclaimed, suddenly noticing the speed. The abysmal weather outside had obstructed me from gauging just how fast the vehicle was travelling.

"Just a little over the speed limit." He confessed. "You looked cold!" He defended when he glanced over to spot my disapproving look. I was a law abider.

"You could kill someone for real! You can't be able to see what's going on in this weather!" The heavy rain, wind and black sky wasn't exactly ideal driving conditions, and I feared for my safety along with ever pedestrian's in a five mile radius.

He snorted, "'for real'".

In record time – and with no injuries – we were parked in front of my apartment building.

"Thank you so much," I said, not really wanting to leave the car for two reasons: one, it was hideous outside; and two, I really enjoyed Edward's company. We hadn't talked much, and I really regretted that, but from what I saw from him now, he was caring, and sweet, funny and _gorgeous_.

"I'll have my friend come by tomorrow. She can drive you to your car, and maybe she can help out. Rosalie's a great mechanic."

"Oh, thank you."

He noticed my reluctance to leave and smiled, leaning forward and closing the gap between us. My heart picked up its speed again, but this time it was in a good way. An inch closer, maybe less, and it would have been a kiss, but at that exact moment, my room mate decided to burst through the main door in her pink pyjama's, book slippers and a wild expression on her face.

"Bella! Where have you been?" She cried, not advancing onto the wet pavement.

"Alice," I groaned. "I have to go placate my room mate. Thank you so much for rescuing me."

"It was no problem." I gave a small, sad wave and opened the car door, preparing myself to leave the warm air of the Volvo. "Bella?" I turned around and was surprised when Edward's lips suddenly met mine. It felt…right.

"Rosalie will be by tomorrow." He said, smiling a heart-breaking smile, and I nodded, leaving the car and running the small distance between the silver vehicle and the covered front porch of the apartment complex.

"What was _that_?" Alice demanded as I waved goodbye to Edward. I didn't respond until his car disappeared, the darkness swallowing them whole and leaving no trace except for the tingling that resonated on my lips.

"That was Edward." I said, not elaborating as I entered the building with Alice in tow, peppering me with questions the whole way up to our second story apartment.

"You two are so meant to be." She said, finally drawing my attention.

"How in the world do you know that?" I asked, whirling around to face her smug expression.

"How many times in the three years that I've known have I told you that I just _know_ things? You'll date for one year before he pops the question, you'll say yes. I'll end up dating his friend's cousin, both of them coming by to fix your car. You'll tell them your sick from the rain, I'll go instead, and he will ask me out. We'll date for six months before he asks me to move in, I'll say yes. Edward will move in with you here."

"Whoa." The sheer amount of information she had fabricated had sent my mind whirling. But, honestly, nobody could predict the future.

Alice seemed to have noticed my skepticism, because she made a tisking sound and shook her head. "Mark my words, Bella, in a year you'll be apologizing to me for being so critical about my magical powers."

And, I be damned, she was right.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** -shudders- Hideous ending. Oh well, I'll take it.

So, I dunno know what to do now. Oh, I know! I'll do shameless self promotion. So, I write more than fanfiction, as you might not know. I write fictionpress, but I've sent the beginnings of a manuscript into a scholarship contest thing in New York. Wait, where am I going with this... I know! Read my blog! It's hideous, just like my ending, but it's my baby. And I got twitter! Not that anyone I know uses twitter...

So...yes, review please! Because reviews are like chocolate, and I am craving chocolate something fierce. And reviews make me feel happy and less depressed, so review please!

-Maggie


End file.
